London Calling
by jlschlicting
Summary: After moving to London, Caroline simply wants to write novel that means something. She leads a simple, normal life. That is until she meets a handsome stranger while running in the park. When he reveals that he is Tom Hiddleston, her life is thrown upside down. Will she welcome this disturbance or return to her life of normalcy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

May 23rd. I have officially been here for one month. I still find myself in shock that I actually took the plunge and moved to London, England. At 24 not many people completely pick up their lives, say goodbye to their comfort zone, and move to a completely different continent. But I, Caroline Johnson, am not 'many people.' I had always had dreams that superseded my life in New York.

After graduating with my masters in Writing from Columbia University and starting a new job at a publishing firm in New York, I thought I was happy. I had a stable job, a great group of friends, and the beginnings of a great novel. But I soon found myself stuck both in life and writing. I could feel myself losing my edge and my book was going no where. It all began to feel the same: working nine to five at my office job, write during the evenings, and then party throughout the weekend. I felt myself growing out of that lifestyle. When the incident occurred this past winter, it became the last straw. So before I knew it, I had booked my flight and packed up my little apartment to move to London.

Leaving behind my family and friends was the toughest part of leaving the United States and it almost prevented me from coming. I had a tight knit group of friends that I spoke to almost daily and I spent Sunday morning's with my mother every weekend. She told me that if I did not at least try and experience this new life, I would regret it for the rest of my life. I didn't know if I could make a life of my own without my people behind me. But with their help and persistence, I made the leap.

It wasn't easy at first. I had to get used to a completely different culture and society. The Underground, lack of peanut butter, and currency exchange was enough to make me want to return to my crumby apartment in New York. But luckily I was able to move into a cozy flat near Regent's Park. It was small and cramped but offered me an amazing view of the park and it's surrounding neighborhoods. With just enough room for a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living area, it was just enough for myself and my cat, Fitzgerald. Together, we made this our new home.

I had given myself one month to decide if this was the best decision for me. And if after one month I still was not satisfied, I would move back and return to my old life. But waking up to the sun actually shining and not a cloud in the sky, I could not be happier with my life altering move. My creative ideas began flowing the day I moved into my new home.

Rolling over, I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was only 8:00 am but I am a morning person so I sat up in bed and lazily scratched Fitzgerald's sleeping head. He liked his sleep and did not like to be woken up. We had an unspoken agreement to not bother one another.

Reaching for my phone I begin to respond to emails from family and friends. Truth be told, I did miss my the familiarity of my friends and family back home but I was beginning to thrive in my new environment.

After sending the appropriate messages, I got out of my bed, pulled on my robe, and walked into my tiny kitchen. Barely big enough for two people, I turned on my Keurig to brew a fresh batch of coffee. I also top off Fitz's cat dish and water bowl for the day while waiting for it to brew. I then gazed out the tiny window that housed a few wildflowers on the sill. It still amazes me of the history that surrounds me.

Hearing the tell-tale ding of the finished pot, it pulls me from my day dreams, and I poured myself a cup and return to my room. Setting the mug on my desk, I walked to my armoire and rifled through my drawers. Pulling out a pair of cropped running pants and a tank top, I quickly undressed to changed into my workout clothes. Successfully dressed, I tied up my long, red hair into a ponytail, moving all of the hair away from my face. Finishing my cup of coffee, I slide on my sneakers, put on my watch, and situated my headphones to listen to music.

Leaving my apartment, I jog towards Regent's Park. The sun shines above my head, warming the world around me. It is one of the first sunny, warm days of the season. It is rare when it does not rain so I planned to enjoy every moment of it.

Reaching the beginning of my route, I paused to stretch out my legs. Feeling warmed up, I commence my daily five mile run around the park. Running is the only part of my life that has remained constant. With all the irregularities of daily life, it was nice to have something that was apart of my routine that never changed.

Around 45 minutes later, I reach the end of my route and slow down to a walk. Fatigue but refreshed, I slowly make my way back. I stop in to visit Rose and Ned at their shop, Brewed Awakenings, and to buy my breakfast.

Pushing open the glass door, the bell jingles above my head, announcing my presence. Few people lounged in the chairs, reading the paper or drinking a coffee. I headed straight for the counter and stood behind the woman in front of me. Waiting my turn, I glance over the menu.

"Good morning, my dear," Rose greeted as I walked up to the counter. At 65 years old, she embodied the spirit of a 20 year old. Her mind as quick as a whip and mouth to match, she embraced me the day I moved in. She and Ned were unable to have children, so they took me in as one of their own, treating me with every hospitality and kindness.

Removing the headphones from my ears, I smile at the elderly woman, "Good morning, Rose. Can you have Ned mix me up one of his infamous green juices?"

Grinning, she calls over her shoulder, "Ned! Get out here! Caroline is brave enough to drink one your green drinks," winking, she rings out my order, as Ned slowly makes his way out of the back room.

Waving his cane at his wife, he yells back at her, "No need to yell! I may be old but I'm not deaf!" grumbling, he makes his way over to his station and begins throwing fruits and vegetables into his blender. Ned, a war veteran, lost his leg in the Vietnam war. He puts on a tough exterior but has a heart of gold.

Returning my attention to Rose, I ask her about business, "How is it going today, Rose? Need any help?" I sit in a seat at the window, closest to the register.

Rose wipes down the counter in front of her, "Not today, Caroline. I think the old man and I can handle this. How was your run this morning?" she looks up mischievously and continues, "Run into any handsome lads?"

Laughing at Rose's inability to be subtle, I shake my head, "Rose, you know I haven't met anyone yet. And if I do, you will be one of the first people to know."

"Leave the poor girl alone, Rose, not everyone is eager to settle down with the first man they see," Ned limps his wave over to me, handing me a green drink, that looks as appetizing as a handful of dirt, but tastes like heaven.

Sipping from my cup, I smile thankfully at Ned, "Thank you, Ned. This is why you're the only guy for me. No one will ever compare to you," I wink jokingly with the old man, who blushes slightly.

Rose points her wrinkled finger at her husband, "I'm not saying she needs to settle down, Ned! I'm just saying this girl needs to have fun."

"I understand what you're saying Rose, and someday, hopefully soon, I will find someone as great as Ned," Finishing my juice, I stand from my chair and wave goodbye to my neighbors and head towards my apartment.

Climbing the stairs, I open my door and immediately head to my bathroom. Stripping my sweaty clothes from my body, I jump into my shower. After cleaning off, I wrap myself in a towel and return to my bedroom. Pulling my underwear on, I look in the mirror. My eyes are immediately drawn to the angry red scar, running below my ribcage. Sighing I push the negative thoughts aside, I pull on a simple t-shirt and shorts. Pulling my thick hair up and away from my face, I tie it up into a bun on top of my head. Grabbing my laptop and glasses, I walk over to the tiny balcony adjacent to my bedroom. Sitting in the lounge chair, I slid my glasses over my eyes, and open my laptop to continue the story I had been working on.

I had the ability to focus on my writing without the distractions of working a regular day job. Due to my late grandparent's will that left me a small fortune, I had no need to do anything but write. Grateful for this unbridled opportunity to just work on my novel, I let the city of London inspire me everyday.

After a short while of pondering and brainstorming, I eventually landed on my next point of interest for my novel. I began typing away, keeping notes, and brainstorming for possible leads for this storyline. Whoever said writing was easy, was wrong; Because sooner rather than later, I hit my enemy known as writers block. Frustrated, I closed my laptop and looked around to my surroundings. I realize that the sun had dipped in the sky, revealing it was much later in the day that I thought. Gathering my belongings, I retreat to my bedroom. The moment I sit in my bed, my stomach begins to growl. Looking at the time, I notice that it is time for dinner. I grab my phone and call my closest friend in London, Maggie.

After a few rings, Maggie picks up the phone, "Let me guess, you were writing all day and did not look at your phone once. I am in the middle of a major life crisis!" her friend explains, exasperated.

"You know me too well, Mags. What has happened now?" Only imagining what she could say to me, I pull down my wavy hair from it's bun and try to side braid it.

"Oh, it's quite dreadful. But it is must too important to explain over the phone, meet me at the pub in 30 minutes," Maggie says and hangs up the phone without a goodbye.

Shaking my head, I am always in awe of my friend's ability to build a mountain out a mole hill. Grabbing my coat and slipping on a pair of flats, I rush out the door to meet Maggie. Grabbing the next cab I see, in no time I am walking into our local pub. I greet the bartender, Edward, and place an order for a sandwich and chips. Scanning the room, I spot the tall, blonde girl sitting at our usual table. I make a beeline for her, noticing that two empty glasses sit in front of her. I am not even sitting in my seat before she is rattling off about her latest problems.

"Caroline, you know I have been dating Jonathan for quite some time. And as far as I knew, we were moving along swimmingly, but I was so wrong. Well, that arrogant wanker, decides he can try and pull a fast one over on me! He tries to say that he was visiting his cousin in Liverpool this weekend when I know for a fact that he was actually here in London, shacking up with some bloody whore!" she explains her story quickly, ending it by downing the rest of her drink and motioning for a new one.

Edward, carries over my plate of food, and nods to Maggie who weakly smiles back. I hungrily take a bit of my sandwich, quieting my grumbling stomach.

Taking in my friend's appearance, I notice how distraught she actually is. Maggie, who is normally dressed to kill, is dressed in a jumper and leggings. Her blonde hair is in a ponytail and not a stitch of makeup in on her face. Yet in her disheveled shape, she is still the most beautiful girl in the pub. Men, of all ages, in the bar were sneaking looks at her. She never had the problem with getting men but it's the type of men she attracted. They usually only wanted her for a month at total before screwing her over. I think it had to do with the fact that Maggie is actually a model. I met her on the Underground one morning and we became fast friends. I was shocked when a beautiful model like Maggie wanted to be friends with an American writer, like me, but we truly were kindred spirits. Albeit, she can be a little over dramatic and overly confident, she is fiercely loyal and very kind.

Shifting in my seat, I prepare to respond to her story, but before I have the chance, she continues. Seeing that she isn't done, I quietly each the rest of my dinner.

"I mean he is completely bonkers for believing that I wouldn't find out. I am Margaret Danforth, I find out everything and anything. He is losing one of the best things he will ever have," she finishes her next drink and another is put in it's place, her eyes begin to tear up, "Why don't men ever stay with my Care? What is wrong with me?"

Grasping Maggie's hand, I look her in the eyes, "Maggie, there is nothing wrong with you except maybe your choice in men," I laugh slightly and relax when I see her smile through her tears, "As you said, you are Margaret Danforth, you can get any man in the world. You should never let a jerk like Jonathan get you down."

As she finishes her drink, she now become angered, "You're right! Who the hell needs him? I am a beautiful woman and I can get whom ever I want.. Starting tonight," Maggie begins scanning the little crowd that assembles at the pub each night. Old men with beer bellies and young students trying to sneak alcohol litter the stools. She stands from her chair and begins to teeter but as determined as she was Maggie locked her sights on a tall man who had not stopped staring at her the whole time. Her leered at her as if she were a piece of meat.

Realizing that she would pick this man from this bar to go home with I immediately grab her arm and pull her away from the man, "Oh no, Mags. I think it's time for me to get you home," bracing her stumbling body against mine, "Trust me you will thank me later," I leave behind money for Edward and lead her out of the pub. Motioning for a cab, we wait silently at the curb. One eventually rolls up and I coax Maggie into the seat and rattle off her address to the driver.

Less than five minutes later, I am struggling to get her up the stairs of her building but we finally reach her door. Searching through her bag, I find her keys and enter her flat. Flicking on the lights, I see clothes scattered everywhere along with papers and shoes. Maggie was never one for order. Carefully I practically drag her into her room and guide her to her bed which she falls onto. Pulling off her shoes, I get a cup of water and place it by her bed.

"Thank you so much, Caroline. You are the greatest," she mumbles in her sleep.

I smile tiredly down at my drunken friend and pull some blankets over her body, "You're welcome Mags, but you owe me big time," I respond and when she finally passes out. I jot down on a piece of paper on her nightstand to call me in the morning. Then I shut the lights out and make my way back down to the waiting cab.

When I finally reach my home, I am spent. I kick off my shoes and make my way into the kitchen where I brew myself a cup of tea. I pick up Fitzgerald and hold him close while waiting for the water to boil. When it was finished, I go to my balcony. I stand in the night air, drinking my tea, observing the sleeping world around me. I can feel the exhaustion seeping in when I finish my tea, so I move into my bathroom to brush my teeth. Then I climb into my own bed.

It is nights like these that I am grateful for my simple life, away from the crazy, non-stop life I had back in New York. Now, unburdened by drama and men, although boring, I find myself at ease. But it also makes me wish for someone to come home to. Besides Fitzgerald, of course.

Shutting my lights off, I nestle between my sheets. Fitzgerald jumps onto my bed and cuddles into his usual position at the foot of my bed. Gazing out my window, I begin thinking of my life and my novel and before long, I have fallen fast asleep.

* * *

**AN:** Just an introduction chapter, Tom will make his first appearance during the next chapter. I see this as taking place during Tom's run in Coriolanus. Leave me comments, suggestions, or critiques!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Unlike the morning I had before, this morning I was awoken by Fitzgerald nuzzling his little face on my arm. I begrudgingly peek my head from beneath my blankets to see the black cat staring back at me. Rolling my eyes, I untangle myself from my bedding and sit up against my pillows. Fitz jumps onto my lap, purring happily.

Looking down at the feline, I smile sleepily, "Why are you so happy this morning, Fitz? You woke up even before I did, which never happens," I talk down to him as if he understands me, but he just stares back with the same expectant look. "Alright, alright, I'll feed you," the cat leaps from my lap as I shift my weight out of the bed.

I walk into my kitchen, stretching my arms above my head while yawning. I start my coffee pot and fill Fitzgerald's bowl and water. I barely move my hands away from the dishes before he has dug into his breakfast. I shake my head, grab a banana, and pull myself onto the countertop. I chew my banana thoroughly while waiting for my coffee to finish brewing. I look out the window to find another sunny day waiting for me. A sense of calm washes over me.

Many people would find my life to be a complete bore, but I relish in this serenity. After the past year, I embraced anything that was even remotely normal.

The Kuerig dings and I pour myself a cup. Returning to my room, I head for my bed to lounge on while drinking my coffee. Not a moment after sitting down, my phone begins to ring. Looking at the screen, I smile.

"Good morning, Mags," I answering knowingly.

"I owe you big time, like the biggest. You are the greatest, Caroline," Maggie practically yells.

"I know, I know. How are you feeling this morning anyways?" I question while sipping my coffee.

"You know I don't suffer from hangovers, so I feel fine, just a little sluggish."

"Of course and once again you are the luckiest girls I know. Have you thought more about what happened last night?"

Maggie sighs, "Yes, and although I may have over reacted a little bit, I still don't ever want to see that smug bastard again. He had the audacity to try and deny it when I called him earlier this morning. I have already planned on returning all of his things this afternoon. I am ridding myself from his toxicity and plan on focusing on myself for a while."

Grinning, I respond, "That's fantastic Mags! I think that is exactly what you need right now. But I have to go, but let me know if you need anything!" I hang up the phone and down the rest of my drink.

I then change into a pair of shorts and a tank top for my run. I braid my hair down my back and tie my sneakers. I grab a bottle of water and soon enough, I am out the door and heading towards the park.

Starting my running playlist, I am off running my normal route. I can feel my muscles working and my heart rate picking up. With the sun shining above and the park bustling with families and children, I can't help but feel happy. I soon find myself finishing my route as I slow down to tie a shoe that came undone during the last mile.

While kneeling down, tying my sneaker, I suddenly feel a wet nose on my cheek followed by a warm tongue. Shocked, I gasp, and look up for the culprit. A large, brown dog pants happily in my face.

I reach forward to pet the dog's head, "Why hello there, fella! Where did you come from? Where is your owner?" I notice a green collar around his neck, reading his tags, I look for his name. "Iago?" the dog turns his head to face me, wagging his tail, "Well, that answers one question."

In the distance, I can hear a voice yelling for the dog. I take sip of my water before setting it on the ground. Turning towards the voice, I can see a man jogging towards us.

When he gets close enough, Iago barks excitedly and wags his tail. The man slows down a few yards away, stopping a few feet from myself. He is taller than I expected but also much more handsome. With slightly curly brown hair, high cheekbones, and bright blue eyes, I feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach. A sense of familiarity sneaks into my mind but I push it away knowing I have never met this man before.

He smiles at me, "I am terribly sorry that Iago has disturbed you on this fine morning, I only placed his leash on the ground for a moment before he disappeared," He turns to his dog, who guiltily hides behind my legs, "He usually never leaves my side," his British accent causes my heart to beat faster.

Shaking my head, I pet the Iago's head, "Oh, it's no worries. I had just finished my run anyways. He is quite a beautiful creature."

He nods his head in thanks but looks slightly surprised when he responds, "You're an American? Which part?"

Playing with my braid, "I'm from New York. I just moved here about a month ago."

"New York, what a wonderfully busy place. I have been there quite a few times myself," He smiles thoughtfully, his eyes shining.

I was about to respond to his remarks about New York when suddenly Iago launches himself forward, successfully knocking over my water bottle emptying the contents on the ground. The man steps forward, retrieving Iago's leash, and blushes at the clumsiness of his counterpart.

Visibly embarrassed, he hurries to apologize, "Once again, I find myself apologizing for Iago's inability to behave himself," he reaches down and picks up the now empty bottle, "Please allow me to purchase you a new beverage. I have bothered you enough this morning, I must repay you."

I laugh slightly at his embarrassment before shaking my head, "Don't be foolish, it is no big deal! No use in crying over spilt milk, or water, in this case."

"Please, I insist. I can replace your water and you will never be bothered by me again if you want. Plus, if you don't allow me this, I will feel guilty for the rest of my day," he jokingly pleads.

Pretending to think over his proposal, I smile, "Fine, only if you tell me why you named your dog after a Shakespearian villain," I joke back.

"Ah, you have read Shakespeare, or at least it's SparkNotes," he smiles as he begins walking, holding Iago's leash tightly, "How about first you tell me what your name is."

I blush slightly, "My name is Caroline Johnson and yes, I was one of the few people who read and actually enjoyed Shakespeare in college," I hold out my hand, waiting for his name.

"Tom, Tom Hiddleston," he grasps my hand, firmly shaking it. His touch sending shivers down my spine, he looks directly in the eyes, "Pleasure to meet you, Caroline."

As we continue walking, my mind races trying to figure out where I had heard that name before. It sounded so familiar. I could have served him at the coffee shop possibly? or maybe met him on the train? I was at a loss, but he gave no signs of knowing me so I pushed aside my guilt for not remembering him.

Iago walked obediently beside Tom, having learned his lesson, but it did not stop him from trying to greet every passing body. I smile at the dog's good nature, "So, why Iago?"

Tom looks down at the dog, "Well, I found him a few years ago, eating out of my garbage. After putting up found signs, checking for local lost dogs, and such measures, no one claimed him. And I couldn't bear the thought of putting him in a pound, so I decided to keep him. But during this time I was rehearsing for the play _Othello_, and I was playing Iago, so I thought it fit the situation perfectly," he reaches down to pet Iago's head, "I can't imagine where my life would be with out this mutt," he laughs lightly until he looks to me again, "How about you? Any pets?"

Nodding, I smiled back, "Yes, a cat, named Fitzgerald," I notice him perk up to my cat's name but I choose not to question sudden interest, "As you can probably tell I am bit of a bookworm," I blush slightly, "But I brought him over with my from the States so he is the piece of home that I got to keep with me."

"Ah, yes, this brings me to my next question. Why did you decide to leave New York to come to London?" he looks at me with expectation and curiosity.

I bite my lip nervously, "That is quite a long story that is certainly not fit for this conversation," I decide to change the subject, "What about you, have you always lived in England?"

"Yes, but I do travel to the United States quite often so I am contemplating renting a home their during my stays."

Before I have the chance to ask him what he does for a living, he is tying up Iago's leach to a post. Then pulls open a door to the local market. Careening his head, he spots the cold beverages and makes a beeline towards them. He selects a bottle of water and hands it to me, "Now you will not be parched any longer," he says before walking to the counter. He hands the money to the cashier and then heads out the leave the shop. I follow him, while sipping my new drink.

I stand across from him, awkwardly waiting, not know what to do next. Luckily, he bends down to untie Iago's leash.

Looking around, I decide it is time for me to leave, "Well, Tom, thank you again for my water. Although it was completely unnecessary," I bend down and scratch Iago's ears, which makes his tail wag, "Bye Iago! Be a good boy!" I stand back up and look towards his face, "It was a pleasure meeting you, and maybe I'll see you around the park sometime," I reach my hand out to shake his again.

He smiles charmingly, "The pleasure was all mine, Caroline. And I hope to see you again soon, maybe tomorrow at the park, around 8 o'clock?" the hopeful look in his eyes makes me melt.

I shrug and then smile, "Sure, why not? I just hope you can keep up with me," I wink and laugh slightly. Waving, I continue, "See you later, Tom."

He waves back and I begin walking towards Ned and Rose's. I can't help but keep the smile off my face. Something about Tom Hiddleston made me feel like I was in middle school again. I just hope that he wasn't just saying that he would meet me tomorrow but not actually show up. Pushing the negative thoughts aside, I reach the coffee shop.

Opening the door, I see Rose cleaning some tables and Ned ringing out a customer.

Waiting behind the customer, I check my phone. Luckily, there was no new messages. That means Maggie is handling herself. Soon enough, I was up to order.

"Hi Ned, how are you today?" I smiled at the elderly man.

He nods his head, "Same old, same old. Are you going to eat anything this morning?"

"Actually I would love some yogurt and granola. You know the one I like!" I smile as he turns to go prepare my food.

As he leaves, I walk towards Rose, "Good morning, Rose, how is it going this morning?" I give her a slight, one-armed hug.

"Hello, Caroline! It's is quite steady this morning, which is a nice change. But nothing we cannot handle, but I do need you to come by tomorrow, our shipment is coming in and I know Ned will need help putting all the stock away, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, I'll come help, don't worry!"

"Excellent. Anyways, why are you here so late today? We were beginning to think that you weren't stopping by this morning," she threw her rag over her shoulder, maneuvering her way between tables, "What has kept you so later?"

Ned, who finished putting together my food, places it on the counter. I grab the bowl, leaving behind some money. I take a few bites of it, taking in it's deliciousness. When Rose inquires about my morning, I involuntarily smile at my morning, which Rose doesn't miss.

"Who is he?" she immediately, her eyes never leaving my face.

Turning away from her inquiring eyes, I shrug, "I have no idea what you are talking about," I take a sip from my water.

Rose places her hands on her hips and glares at me, "Caroline Elizabeth Johnson, do not lie to me. I know you far too well to be lied to. Now tell me who is this guy who has you smiling?"

Knowing she will not give up, I sigh, "Fine Rose, you win. I met a guy this morning. I was tying my shoe when his dog came up and started sniffing me. Then he came and claimed him but his dog knocked my water over so Tom bought me a new one," I smile shyly, "He was quite handsome and charming. He even wants to come and run with me tomorrow."

Rose's smile crinkles her eyes and she looks over her shoulder, "Ned! Come here! Caroline may have finally found a guy!" turning back to me, she continues, "My dear, I am so happy for you! From what I can already tell, you are already quite taken with this man."

Ned limps his way over and leans against the counter, looking at me, "What is this I hear, you found a guy?"

I shrug again, smiling a little, "I don't really know, all I do know is that I might be seeing him again tomorrow but we do not need to jump the gun here. It's not like he is my last resort before I become an old maid!"

"I wasn't saying that!" Rose exclaimed, which made Ned smile.

"I know, I was just joking Rose," looking at the clock I realize how late it actually is, "As much as I would love to sit and chat, I just came in to stop by and say hello, I need to get back,"

"Well you better come straight here tomorrow so I can hear all about your little date!" Rose calls as I walk towards the exit.

I give her thumbs up and shake my head as I recycle my now empty bottle and leave the little coffee shop.

I walk back to my apartment. Opening the door, I am greeted by Fitzgerald, who meows happily at my return. After petting the black cat for a few moments, I head for the shower. Once clean and refreshed, I change into a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater. In the kitchen, I start boiling some water, while waiting I return to my bedroom, retrieve my laptop and glasses. Once my tea is made, I settle into my couch, with Fitz snuggling next to my feet.

As I open my laptop and go over my notes and writings, I am suddenly hit with a brilliant idea. Before I can lose my train of thought, I am typing away. This new idea flows so easily that about two hours later, I was able to write close to fifteen pages before I ran out of material. Satisfied with my work, I save everything and close my laptop. Reaching for the remote control, I turn on the television. After flipping through a few channels, one of my favorite movies, _Good Will Hunting_, has just started.

After watching for a while, I feel myself starting to get hungry. I peel myself from the couch and walk the few feet into my kitchen. I boil some water and pull out a box of pasta. Waiting for the water to boil, I heat some sauce on the stove. Adding some more food to Fitzgerald's dish, I wait for the food to be ready. Not too long after, I am done cooking. Settling back onto the couch, I happily eat my pasta and watch the rest of the movie.

By the time the credits are rolling, I am ready for bed. Placing the dishes in the dishwasher, I go to my bathroom. I prepare myself for bed and change into some pajamas. Shutting off the light, I climb into bed with Fitz not too far behind. Closing my eyes, I drift off to sleep.

That is when it started.

_I'm back in New York. It's dark and I'm outside my apartment building. My cab had just dropped me off after a night of partying with my friends and I am looking for my keys. I am still slightly tipsy and wobble towards my steps. I don't see him standing in the shadows. I don't hear him walk up behind me. I only notice him when he cover my mouth with his hand. _

_ I can feel the my heart pounding as he drags me into the closest alley. He pushes me against the wall, facing me towards him. I only see his eyes and the blade. His dark evil eyes glare at me but the shining blade is what keeps my attention. _

_ His low voice grumbles, "If you make any noise, I will stab and kill you," he dauntingly slides the knife against my exposed neck._

_ Terrified, I just nod my head. As he lowers his hand, I remain paralyzed. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping to make it all go away. I hear him lower his zipper. He tears the straps of my dress and I feel it fall to the ground. I can feel the tears streaming down my face as I open them. _

_ He is fumbling with his pants and I realize this is my only chance. Gathering all of the strength I can, I strike at his groin. _

_ He groans in agony but doesn't fall over as I suspected, he only strikes forward, stabbing my abdomen with his knife._

_ I can remember the searing pain, hot like fire but cold like ice. I kick him again and this time he stumbles away and I make a break for it. _

_ I can hear him clambering after me, and as I turn and look back his eyes are all I see._

Gasping awake, I pant heavily while lying in my bed. I feel the tears on my face and my heart pounding. Sitting up, I turn the light on. I breathe deeply, calming my fears. I pull my knees forward and hug them to my chest. Slowly, I feel my body calming down.

As I lay back down, I feel both mentally and physically spent. I closed my eyes and dared not to think of anything of that night. And then as I was falling asleep, instead of seeing the dark eyes that I feared, I only saw bright blue eyes smiling at me.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
